Powerless
by Extreme Light 9
Summary: Stan should have known sending the kid into the forest was a bad idea. Now he got hurt on his watch and his condition is getting worse. Will his help be enough? Set after Sock Opera.
1. Shadow

**Chapter 1 – Shadow**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so excited to begin this new fanfic. This is a Dipper/Stan bonding story because we need more of those!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"What, another sleepover!?"

Mabel rolled her eyes. "It's just for one night Dipper. I'll be back tomorrow." She said as put on her pink helmet. Dipper huffed.

"I know but I wanted to go exploring today. There's a page in the journal about a lake somewhere in the woods." He stated as she got into her pink bike.

She grinned. "Don't worry, bro-bro. We can go there tomorrow when I'm back. Can you take care of Waddles for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." He sighed, then he noticed the worried look she was giving him.

"Dipper, are you sure you'll be okay?" She said suddenly, concern clear in her voice.

He was taken aback by the question. She's not still worried about what happened, right? After all it's been almost a week since _that night._ "What? Of course, I'll be fine."

Mabel scowled. "Dipper…"

"Look, everything's going to be alright. I can survive one night by myself. Besides, I don't want to ruin the plans you have with your friends. Trust me, _I'll be okay_." He stated.

Mabel bit her lips, hesitating. "Fine," She then turned to him and gave him the best glare she could make. "Just call me if anything happens, alright?" she said and he quickly nodded.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" with that said, she turned around to leave.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Grunkle Stan was walking through the gift shop with some Mystery Shack signs, looking for someone who could put them up for him. Soon enough, he found his nephew sitting in the porch, reading from his journal. _Seriously, doesn't he get tired of reading through that thing!?_

"Oh there you are, I need someone to put up these signs down the road so all the drivers could see it. Can you do it for me?" He said and handed him the wooden signs, some nails and a hammer.

Dipper looked up to him and frowned. "Grunkle Stan, do I have to?" he whined.

"Yes, now get going. And make sure you hurry back. It's supposed to rain later." He explained gruffly as he glanced up to the sky.

Sighing, Dipper took the supplies begrudgingly and he watched the boy head out to the woods.

Meanwhile, Dipper made his way down the path through the trees. After searching for a while, he found a good spot where he could put them up. Grumbling under his breath, he moved to a tree he found suitable and took a sign from the pile and began to nail it into place. He then moved to another repeating the same process a few times until one sign was left.

Just when he was about start again, an odd sound caught his attention and he turned around to see something in the trees. It moved so fast and circled around him before disappearing again. Dipper didn't get a good look at it, but he knew it was _something_.

Dropping what he was holding, his curiosity got the best of him and he ventured deeper into the forest looking for whatever that was.

After a minute or so, he sensed something moving in the bushes. He carefully approach the bush and looked beyond it to find-

"A squirrel?" he muttered as he stared at the small animal in front of him. Dipper scratched his head in confusion and sighed. Well, that was a waste of time.

The squirrel suddenly made a sound of distress and took off as if sensing a great danger.

"What the-"Dipper then felt something moving behind him. He slowly turned around and to his horror he saw a dark silhouette towering over him.

Before he could even scream it lunged at him.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Once Wendy and Soos left, Grunkle Stan walked out of the gift shop and sat down in the porch. His nephew has been gone for a few hours and hasn't shown up yet. _I shouldn't' be worried, he's probably taking his time._ He thought and took a sip from his soda. Suddenly, rain began pouring down, but it was nothing more than a drizzle.

He waited. Any minute now the kid will come looking for shelter from the rain.

Any minute now….

Nothing. There was still no sign of the kid anywhere and Stan was having a hard time ignoring the knot in his gut. _He should be back by now. What's taking him so long?_

It started to rain heavily and Stan couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Where is he? Why hasn't he returned yet?

His eyes widen when a loud scream reached his ears, a familiar one.

"Kid?" he stood up and walked out of the porch. "KID!" he cried, but no one answered which only confirmed his fears. Without thinking, Stan bolted into the forest calling his name.

"Dipper! Where are you?" he shouted. "Dipper!"

He began looking around for the boy, but there was no sign of him. A feeling of worry and dread then filled him. Something happened to Dipper and he needed his help.

His brown eyes darted around until they fell on the blue and white cap on the ground and that was enough to set off all the alarms in his head.

"Dipper! Can you hear me?" he shouted loudly. He grabbed the cap from the ground and ran down the forest path. The rain made it harder for his eyes to see and he almost tripped a few times, but he didn't stop.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Stan found Dipper lying unconscious on the ground. His clothes were mud stained and his hair ruffled. A piece of his shirt was missing too.

"Dipper, are you okay? Wake up!" he muttered, but the boy made no response. The kid was clearly in a bad condition. Wasting no time, he scooped the boy up in his arms and ran back to the shack.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: So? What do you think of this story so far? Drop a review and let me know.**


	2. Guilt

**Chapter 2 – Guilt**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the awesome reviews, I really appreciate it. Sorry for taking some time to update I wasn't feeling well lately, but I'm better now. I'll be updating this story once a week. Here's chapter two!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rain continued pouring down as Stan ran as fast as he could down the muddy path with Dipper in his arms. By the time they made out of the forest it was a full blown storm and he could barely see his way through the rain. They Mystery Shack soon came into view and he was relieved they were back.

Wasting no time he quickly ran to the door. He held the unconscious boy with one hand and used the other to open the door.

He carried Dipper inside to their kitchen and placed him on a chair where he could finally get a good look at him. Stan was shocked at how pale and tired he looked. His orange shirt was muddy and torn and he had a few cuts on his skin. The worst injury however was in his knee and Stan frowned in concern. Those injuries needed to be treated and fast.

It was then he noticed a think black thorn sticking into Dipper's arm. Something about it brought an old memory to him, but he quickly dismissed it.

Careful not hurt him even more, Stan removed the thorn from his arm and tossed it away.

He then placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to wake him up. "Dipper, are you okay. Wake up!" He said, but there was no response. After a minute of trying, the kid finally showed signs of waking up.

"G-Grunkle Stan?" His eyes opened, bloodshot and glassy. Stan breathed a sigh of relief, glad he was okay. "Where am I?" he mumbled weakly. He tried to get up and flinched at the pain in his leg. Grunkle Stan noticed this and frowned.

"You're in the shack. I found you unconscious in the woods and brought back you here. Are you okay? What happened?" Stan asked.

"I…don't know. I don't remember…" he stated rubbing his temples to clear his thoughts. He honestly felt horrible. His head and chest hurt and he couldn't remember a time he felt this sore. It took a lot out of him to keep his eyes from closing. He was even surprised at how hoarse his voice was. "My head hurts," he said and truly there was small bruise on his forehead.

"Hey, it's alright. We're gonna fix you up. You probably hit your head or something back there. Just don't scare me like that again okay kid?" he then stood up and walked over to the closet where the first aid kit was.

He then awkwardly knelt down and started patching his scraped knee making him wince in pain. It was swollen and bruised and he bit his lips to ignore the stinging pain.

The boy had a few cuts and bruises on his arms and legs and small scratch across his cheek, but nothing too bad. What happened to have hurt his nephew this much? He really wanted to know, but he didn't want to push the answer out of him, especially in his condition.

Dipper suddenly felt a chill running up his spine causing him to shiver. Stan seemed to notice this and stood up. "C'mon, let's take you to your room." He stated as he scooped him up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom, carefully placing him on his bed.

"Can I get a new shirt? This one's ruined." Dipper asked.

"Sure thing, kiddo." He walked over to the bottom drawer and started looking for a shirt for him though some of them looked like they hadn't been cleaned for weeks.

" _Jeez, does he ever wash his clothes!?"_ Finally, after searching some more he found a blue shirt that looked clean enough. He walked back and gave it to him.

He then stood up again and cleared his throat awkwardly unsure of what to do. "Hey, uh, need anything?"

"Water…"Dipper said weakly. Stan nodded and went back to the kitchen.

As began filling the glass with water his thoughts drifted back to his injured nephew and he couldn't help feeling guilty for it. He knew better than anyone just how dangerous those woods can be and yet he still sent Dipper out there.

It was his job to take care of those kids, but he had put him in danger. It's his fault things turned out this way.

Sighing, he returned to the bedroom to find Dipper (fully changed into his blue shirt) had nodded off in the minute or so he was gone.

Stan smirked slightly. "Kid, wake up. I got your water."

Dipper opened his eyes and tried to push himself up, but his arms felt like noodles and wouldn't support him. He suddenly felt Stan's large hand slip behind his back and help him sit upright to take his water. Dipper noticed that Stan didn't let go of the glass of water even when he took it and he slowly sipped as he was instructed.

"Thanks…" he mumbled sleepily.

Stan pulled up a chair and sat in it, watching Dipper fall asleep on his bed with a tired look on his face. He was poised ready to help in case something else happens. He suddenly felt a parent-like side kick in from doing this and he flushed slightly.

He wasn't used to situations like this and it made him feel weird, but he was just worried for his nephew. A soft yawn then escaped him and he looked over to the window where the storm continued its assault and for a split-second he thought he saw something moving in the trees.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: I hope I kept them both in character. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Sleep

**Chapter 3 – Sleep**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I've watched the new episode and it was really awesome!**

 **Anyway, I can't believe how positive feedback this story is getting. Thanks. You guys are the best! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dipper's dreams were filled with darkness. He was standing in the middle of a dark place, but the dim light coming from the moon allowed him to see around him. He could tell he was somewhere in the forest and there was none else with him. It was all too quiet.

"Hello?" he called out somewhat shaken. His voice echoed in the dark, but got no reply. "Is anyone there?" he asked again and suddenly an odd sound reached his ears. He looked behind him and saw something moving in the trees. It was fast and he couldn't see what it was. Panicked thoughts raced through his mind as it got closer to him and suddenly he really didn't want to know.

He quickly bolted to the opposite direction away from it and he didn't dare to look back. He wasn't sure where he was going but it didn't matter. He just needed to find a way out. The noise got closer. No, he couldn't stop. He can't let it get him.

A sound like fireworks going off somewhere suddenly reached his ears before everything around him exploded, and he screamed.

Dipper's eyes snapped open and he found himself back in his bedroom. For a moment he felt relieved to be there before his face flushed hot and he suddenly felt sick all over. Fumbling to untangle himself from his blanket, he turned his head to the side of his bed and threw up on the floor. He whimpered miserably from the pain, feeling completely drained.

Grunkle Stan, who fell asleep on the chair, was sleeping soundly oblivious to the discomfort he was in. Dipper managed to stand on his legs and wobbled downstairs towards the bathroom as another wave of nausea overtook him. He then knelt in front of the toilet and threw up again, tears of pain rolling down his cheeks as he emptied his stomach. His chest clutched and he struggled to breath.

Soon enough, he heard heavy footsteps sounding his way and someone coming in. "Kid?"

Dipper looked back to see his uncle looking back at him with concern. "Grunkle Stan…" he said relieved.

The older man quickly rushed to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" he asked.

"I don't feel so good…" Dipper groaned, clutching his stomach tightly.

Stan placed his hand in between his shoulder blades, tenderly rubbing circles in his back. Dipper then took a few deep shuddering breaths as the heaves subsided.

"Has it passed?"

"Yeah," Dipper said, scrubbing the tears from his cheeks. He felt his Stan's large hand brush against his forehead and then frowned in concern.

"Kid, you're burning up. We need to take you back to your room." Stan stated firmly.

"I made a mess in the attic. Sorry. I can clean it up." He said weakly.

"No, I'll go clean it up. Wait here until I get back, okay?" With that said, he got up and made his way out of the bathroom.

Dipper must have dozed off for a while because the next he knew he was being carried bridal style by his great uncle to his bedroom. He honestly felt worse than before and vomiting left him with a burning throat and a throbbing headache. _What's wrong with me?_ He had gotten a fever before and so did Mabel, but it never felt anything like this. And why does he feel so numb?

Stan meanwhile put him back in bed as gently as possible. He then fetched the wet cloth he brought earlier and used it whip the sweat off his forehead. It's true he wasn't used to stuff like this, but he knew he needed to ease the kid's fever before it gets worse.

"I'm sorry," Dipper said suddenly.

Stan blinked in surprise. "For what?"

"F-For keeping you up and troubling you so much." He replied ashamed.

Stan sighed. "Look kid, it's not your fault. You couldn't help it. I know how sickness works, Dipper and I'm more worried about your health than getting enough sleep." He said and ruffled his hair playfully. _Besides, if anyone should be blamed for this, it's me._ He thought guiltily. The kid must have gotten a fever from being in the rain for so long.

"Now c'mon, you need to drink." He said as he helped him sit up and brought the glass of water close to his mouth. Dipper nodded and gulped down the water, so much that he had to pull away. "Hey, slow down. You don't wanna get sick again." He stated. Dipper nodded and did as he told.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." He mumbled faintly, his eyes beginning to close.

"Good, rest now kid." He told him softly. _And get better soon, okay?_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: And done! Thanks for reading this and please drop a review. I would appreciate any feedback.**


	4. Comfort

**Chapter 4 – Comfort**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Now that I completed my other story I'll be able to update this more often. Here's chapter four.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dipper stirred slowly and cracked his eyes open, feeling somewhat groggy before sitting up. A soft yawn escaped his lips and he glanced over to the window to see that it was morning and the storm has passed. He then looked over to the empty chair next to his bed. Grunkle Stan must have woke up before he did.

 _He's probably downstairs._ Dipper thought, rubbing his throbbing temples. While sleeping did help him feel a bit better, he still felt pain in his head and chest. His throat still ached when he swallowed and a dull headache throbbed at the back of his head. His whole body just felt sore. _Why do I feel like this?_

Sighing, he looked over to the window thinking of the journal and all the things he could be doing right now. There was no way his uncle would let him go exploring today.

As if on cue, he heard footsteps sounding his way and someone coming in.

"Oh morning kid," Stan said as he walked over to him. He then placed his on his forehead and frowned. "Still got a fever. You, uh, okay?" he asked. Dipper grunted in response.

"I feel like my insides are rotting," he told him.

"That can't be fun," Stan muttered. "Alright, how about I get you some breakfast. Sounds good?"

Dipper's eyes widen and quickly shook his head, his stomach churning violently at the mention of food.

"Kid, you gotta eat something or you're gonna feel even worse." He insisted.

"I don't want to throw up again," Dipper said, clutching his stomach tightly. Doing it once was enough for him.

Stan sighed and scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Okay, how about simple stuff like oatmeal and toast. Something you can probably keep down there and won't make you throw up." He offered.

Dipper thought about it for a moment and decided that was a better option. "Okay."

His uncle nodded and stood up before making his way downstairs towards to the kitchen to prepare the meal.

Moments later, Grunkle Stan returned with a tray full of dishes and set it on his lap which had a bowl of oatmeal and a plate of toast for him. Dipper gulped hard hesitating before he slowly reached for a spoon and dug in. The food was actually good and he managed to finish about half the bowl and took of a few bites of his toast.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Stan said as he lifted the tray and placed it on the nightstand before turning around to leave.

"Grunkle Stan?"

He stopped in his tracks and looked back to him. "Yeah?"

"Can you…help me get downstairs to watch TV? It's kinda boring here." Dipper asked weakly. Maybe watching some TV will keep him distracted from how sick he is.

"Sure, kid." Stan scooped him up in his arms and carried him downstairs to the living room, slowly placing him with a blanket in his favorite armchair in front of the TV.

"There's a mixing bowl right next you in case you…..felt like throwing up again. Just yell if you need anything, okay?" he asked and Dipper nodded. With that, the conman left the room.

Dipper spent about an hour watching TV and he actually felt close to normal. Maybe he'll feel better at the end of the day. Soon enough, his eyes began closing and he dozed off.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ugh…"

Dipper woke up some time later with a painful headache. Slightly dazed, he closed his eyes and clutched his pounding head as the world spun sharply around him.

"Grunkle Stan?" he called out, but none answered. Slowly, he got off the armchair and winced at the pain shooting in his leg.

Those injuries were still fresh from last night and while his uncle did a good job bandaging them they still hurt, but he tried to ignore them as he wobbled out of the room searching for his older relative. It didn't take long until he found Stan in the gift shop.

Grunkle Stan was in the middle of making fake gold nuggets when his nephew stumbled into the room clutching his head tightly. He immediately left whatever he was doing and hurried to his side. "Kid, what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Hurts," Dipper whimpered weakly, clutching his head as the pain continued coursing through his skull.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." Stan told him quickly before leaving. Carefully, Dipper sat against the wall, biting down his lip when the pain was becoming hard to ignore. He felt as if his head would explode any minute. Soon enough, he felt something wet rest on his forehead which was a relief to his aching head at the moment.

"Here take these. They should help." Stan then passed him two tablets and a glass of water.

Dipper gratefully took the pills and washed them down before handing the glass back to Stan. His uncle then took him back to the living room and left him on the armchair to fetch the thermometer.

It took a while for the reading to be ready. Stan took it from him and studied the red line. "102. No wonder you're so sick. I guess you shouldn't be doing anything today." He stated.

"Bed?" Dipper asked hopefully.

"Alright, c'mon." Stan then lifted the boy bridal style and carried him upstairs.

He suddenly felt Dipper's arms wrap around his neck affectionately. Stan raised an eyebrow at this before smiling slightly. "Let go kid, you're choking me." He teased, earning a soft chuckle from his sick nephew.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Aw, I love those two knucklehead. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	5. Concern

**Chapter 5 – Concern**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I think this story will reach its end in chapter seven so there are only two chapters left. Here's chapter five and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Over the last hour, Dipper had tried to fall asleep again but something was keeping from doing so despite how tired he was.

He sighed, rolling over to the side of his bed and staring at the empty bed next to him.

Wendy and Soos were both on a day off and he didn't want to bother them by calling and it was too early for Mabel to be back home from her sleepover yet, but he was starting to really miss having them around.

Coughing slightly, Dipper sat up and tried to stand on his legs only to flinch in pain. He looked at his bandaged arm and frowned. Feeling a light nudge on his leg, he looked down to see Waddles staring at him curiously.

"I hate being sick," Dipper sighed, leaning down to give him a light pat on the head before standing up again. Maybe some orange juice would help him feel better.

He snatched his blanket from bed and wrapped it around his body before making his way downstairs. Walking down the creaky old stairs became a lot harder than it used to be since his legs felt like rubber right now.

After what seemed like forever, he finally reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the kitchen. He opened the fridge and snagged out a carton of orange juice. He then walked over to the cupboard and reached for a glass. Just when he was about to turn away another bout of dizziness struck him and the room moved sharply with him.

Dipper dropped the glass to grab the kitchen table in order to keep himself from falling over. It shattered on the floor and glass shards exploded everywhere. Whimpering weakly, he clutched his stomach as it twisted violently again. _What is wrong with me?_ He thought with a wince.

"What's going on here?"

Dipper slowly looked up to see his uncle standing in the doorway.

"Kid, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in bed." Stan asked sternly. It was then he noticed that his nephew was starting to take a more sick-like appearance. His skin was pale and he had dark bags under his eyes that weren't there before. All in all he looked really tired.

"I just wanted something to drink," he answered hoarsely, holding the carton out to him.

Stan frowned and walked over to where he was avoiding the glass shards on the floor. "Well, you could have just told me you wanted some juice."

Dipper looked down ashamed. "I know I just didn't want bother you." He said, feeling guilty for troubling his uncle so much. "I should clean this up."

Stan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, I'll clean it up." He then lifted the boy up into his arms and set him away from the glass. "Now go back to bed. I'll get your juice for you." He told him gently.

Dipper nodded slowly and walked out of the kitchen, his head hung in exhaustion. Whatever he had caught it was draining all his energy. He soon reached the attic room and flung himself on his bed waiting for Stan.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, as he began filling the glass, Stan thought back to his sick great-nephew upstairs. If he was being honest with himself and he was at the moment, he was actually alarmed about how sick Dipper was and it didn't help knowing that it's his fault that the kid was like this. He then came to a decision. If Dipper's fever spiked up or his stomach rebelled any further he would take him to the doctor. That was the reasonable thing to do right?

Moments later, Grunkle Stan came back with a glass of orange juice. Dipper took it gratefully and sipped it down, the cold liquid was a relief to his dry throat at the moment.

"Thanks," he said and handed his uncle the glass.

"Next time you need something just call me okay?" He replied and then noticed the glum look on Dipper's face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wish I'd get over this stupid fever already. I'm tired of being stuck here." He said weakly with a sad look on his face.

Stan frowned and sat on the edge of the bed next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Look kid, I know it's not fun being up here, but this is for you own good. Everything will go back to the way it was once you get better. I promise." He said with a reassuring smile.

Dipper seemed to consider what he said for a moment and nodded. "Okay," he said, hoping his uncle was right.

"Well, I'll be in the gift shop so call for me if you need anything, okay kid?" Stan was about to leave the room when he noticed that Dipper was still frowning making him stop in his tracks.

 _Maybe he's feeling lonely with everyone away._ Grunkle Stan then rubbed his chin thoughtfully and sighed. "You know what? Forget that. How about you and I take a break from all this." He said and pulled some cards from his suit. "Wanna play?" he asked grinning.

Dipper looked up to him in surprise. "R-Really?"

"Yup! But don't think this means I'll take it easy on you." They both chuckled and then engaged in a game of cards.

Dipper suddenly didn't feel all that bad.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	6. Ordeal

**Chapter 6 – Ordeal**

 **A/N: Thanks for the all the great reviews! Sorry for taking some time to update I had been really busy lately. Anyway, here's chapter six.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

 **Enjoy the read!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sitting in the attic room, Dipper and Stan were in an intense game of cards. Stan grinned and slapped down his last card.

"I win. Haha!" he exclaimed triumphantly much to his nephew's annoyance.

Dipper groaned. "You cheated!" he said flinging his cards on the floor.

"Says you," Stan chuckled and ruffled his hair playfully.

Dipper huffed and was about to retort when he suddenly started coughing violently only this time it was harder than before. He shivered.

Stan seemed to notice this and picked him up. "Alright, that's enough games for today. You should get some rest now." He then placed him on his bed and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Anything you, uh need kid?"

Dipper thought for a moment. "….another blanket?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." With that said, he turned around to leave. Dipper sighed and tried to get comfortable in his bed, but it was easier said than done when his whole body just ached. Whatever bug he had caught it was draining him dry while showing no mercy on his system. He just wished he could fall asleep by now, but something was preventing him from doing so despite how much he needed it.

 _Maybe I should read from the journal until then._ He thought as he reached for his vest on the side of his bed lazily. He got hold of it and slipped his hand inside only to find nothing.

"Wha-" he raised an eye brow and searched harder for the leather bound tome. Nothing. It was gone!

"Oh no," Dipper's eyes widen when it finally hit him.

He had dropped the journal in the woods the other night.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After searching some more, Grunkle Stan finally found a blanket in the shack's closet and made his way back to the attic room, humming softly to himself.

"Hey kid, I brought you the…." He trailed off when he entered the room only to find it empty with no sign of the brunette anywhere.

"Dipper?" he dropped the blanket on the bed and looked around for him. Did he go to the bathroom? It was then he noticed that Dipper's cap and vest were missing too which only confused him even more. Where is he? Where would he go?

Just then, he caught a glimpse of something outside through the window and he walked over to see it. There's no mistaking who he saw there and Stan felt his heart skip a beat.

"KID!" he yelled as he watched Dipper run into the woods. Wasting no time, he hurried out of the room heading downstairs and out of the porch, a sense of dread filled him at the thought Dipper in his weak condition wandering the dangerous forest alone.

 _What is he thinking?_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dipper meanwhile made his way down the path through the forest despite how tired and sore he felt. Morning mist made it harder for his eyes to see and everything around him was too quiet for his liking, but he kept going.

It didn't take him long until he reached the spot he recognized from the other day. Memories of that incident came flooding into his mind and he gulped slightly. Pushing those thoughts aside, he began looking for the book while keeping an eye out just in case.

He soon peered behind a bush and found the journal. "Aha!" He picked it up and sighed with relief, glad it wasn't damaged by the storm. He then turned around to leave.

Dipper then frowned. Now he had other things to worry about. Stan probably found out he had ran off into the woods and would be furious with him, but the journal was really important to him. He had to get it back.

What if someone else found the book and took it. He shuddered at the thought itself. _The last thing we need is another Gideon on the loose._

Hopefully, he'll be back to the shack soon. No harm done, right?

 _CRACK!_

Dipper froze, his eyes going wide at the sound of a twig snapping behind him. Slowly, he looked back and saw the outline of something in the dark with bright blue orbs for eyes staring right back at him, growling menacingly.

Dipper gasped and felt his blood run cold. Without a second thought he took off running. He wasn't sure where he was going, but at the moment he didn't care. He just wanted to get as far away from it as possible.

The thing was getting closer. Panicking, he ran as fast as he could through the trees and stumbled a few times, but he didn't stop.

Suddenly, his foot got caught onto a tree root and he fell again, his chin grazing the ground.

Before he could stand up again he felt a hand grab the back of his vest and was pulled up into the air.

Dipper's breathing hitched when he met the monster's gaze, but now he was finally able to get a good look at it. The large creature was entirely dark and slightly hunched over with bright glowing blue eyes and long thick claws and teeth.

Dipper screamed once it opened its mouth and he was sure it was about eat him. Just before it could, a rock struck the back of its head.

"Get away from him!" Grunkle yelled from where he stood. He quickly grabbed another rock from the ground and flung it at him. It struck the monster in the eye causing it to drop the boy and howl in pain.

Stan immediately scrambled over and scooped Dipper into his arms and started running again. He could hear the monster chasing after them so took a left turn and ran through the trees hoping to lose it there. A few low branches whipped him in the face, but he tried to ignore them.

Soon enough he could hear the growls were getting quieter and he stopped once he was sure they lost it. He put the kid down and breathed a sigh of relief, glad they made it out alive. He then looked to Dipper who frowned guiltily.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he said weakly, unable to meet his gaze. "Sorry."

Stan scowled. "Well, you should be. What were you thinking? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Dipper flinched and looked down. "I know, I just wanted to have the journal back. It's…important." He said.

"It's not important enough to put yourself in danger like that. That thing could have hurt you." He knelt down next to him and sighed. "Just promise me you'll never do something that stupid again, okay?"

Dipper looked up to him and nodded. "I promise."

"Good, now let's head back to the shack and get you cleaned up." He stated as they made their way back to the shack.

Dipper followed his uncle back when he suddenly felt uneasy and started slowing down. He felt a sharp pain at the back of his head and his vision blurred. "G-Grunkle Stan…" he called out, catching the old man's attention.

Stan stopped in his track and looked at him in concern. "Kid, what's wrong?"

Dipper clutched his head as the pain continued. "Grunkle Stan….I don't feel so…" his knees finally gave out and he lost consciousness.

" _Dipper!"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Oh no, what's going to happen to Dipper!? The next chapter will be the final so stay tuned.**

 **Please review!**


	7. Empathy

**Chapter 7 – Empathy**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Thank you for all your support and reviews. I really appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

 **Enjoy the final chapter of Powerless!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dipper!" Stan yelled as he watched Dipper's body fall to the ground, motionless. Wasting no time, he hurried to his side and tried to wake him.

"Dipper! Are you alright? Wake up!" he muttered, shaking him slightly, but nothing seem to work. The boy didn't even stir. His eyes stayed closed and wouldn't respond to his voice. This was bad.

Stan began to panic. He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew had to do something and fast. Careful not to hurt him, he lifted the kid in his arms and hurried to his car.

"Don't worry, Dipper. You'll be okay." Stan told the unconscious boy in his arms.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Mabel was still at the sleepover at Candy's house, watching a movie with her two friends. As she took a handful of popcorn her thoughts soon drifted back to the shack.

She didn't give it much of a thought when no one answered her calls when she wanted to check on them. She assumed her grunkle and brother both slept in. It happened before, but a part of her had a feeling that it was more than this, that something really bad happened. It made her worried.

Deciding to push those thoughts aside, Mabel tried to focus on the movie instead. Dipper and Stan were probably alright so there's no need for her to be worried, right?

Suddenly she heard Candy's home phone ringing. She excused herself and walked over to pick it up.

" _Mabel?"_

The girl noticed the urgency in her uncle's voice, but smiled anyway. "Hey, what's up Grunkle Stan?" she asked.

" _I can't really explain, but I'm sending Soos to bring you to the hospital."_

Mabel raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why?"

" _Mabel, something happened to Dipper."_

Mabel froze, her eyes going wide and felt her body go numb.

Sometimes she hated being right.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stan sighed as he sat outside the hospital room and took off his fez. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. Once they arrived at the hospital he let the doctors take Dipper and he was told to wait outside, but that didn't stop him from worrying for his nephew. He really hoped the kid was okay.

"Grunkle Stan!" Stan's head whipped over to see Mabel coming his way with Soos not far behind. It didn't take long until she began pounding him with questions. "Grunkle Stan, what happened to Dipper? Is he….hurt?" she asked as she stood in front of him, worried.

Stan frowned and rubbed the back of his head nervously, unsure of what to say. He didn't want to make her panic. "Look kid. I'm not really sure. Your brother got really sick last night. I thought it was just a fever, but then it got worse and he passed out today." He explained to her as they joined him in waiting.

Just then, a tall man with short black hair in a doctor's coat came up to them with a clipboard in hand.

"What is it? Is he okay?" Stan asked urgently.

The doctor seemed a bit stressed as he went through the papers he was holding. "Well Mr. Pines, we tried to help him with his fever as much as we could, but he's still unresponsive and his body temperature is high." he said.

Stan frowned in concern, wondering just how bad the kid's condition was.

"Can we see him?" asked Mabel.

The doctor nodded. "Sure,"

They followed the doctor down the hall and into the room where Dipper was being held. Stan gulped at the sight of the boy on the hospital bed and how tired and pale he looked.

"We're not sure what the reason behind that yet so we're going to run a few more tests. Don't worry." With that, the doctor turned around and left.

Stan's attention returned to his sick nephew and placed a hand on his warm forehead. Even in his sleep Dipper looked as if he was in pain. The conman felt a bang of guilt at seeing him like this. This was all his fault. He was supposed to keep those kids safe. How is going to explain this to their parents?

"Will Dipper be okay?" Mabel asked him suddenly, looking close to tears.

Stan stiffened and glanced at the boy again, unsure. He sighed and gave the girl what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Of course he will. Dipper has been through stuff worse than this. He's gonna be fine I'm sure."

"Do you really think so?"

At this Stan nodded.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Night approached quickly. Stan had told Soos to take Mabel back home to the shack while he stayed overnight with Dipper. The handyman said he would stay over at the shack to watch over her which was something Stan was grateful for.

Now it was just him and Dipper.

Sighing, he sat on the chair next to the kid's bed and stared at his pale face sadly.

"Dipper? Hey," he muttered to him. "C'mon I know you're stronger than that. I don't care what those doctors say. I know you can fight through this. It's what you do best. Even when things go wrong you fight back." He paused and looked down.

"Everyone's really worried about you and….I am too Dipper so you gotta wake up."

He sighed and pinched the brick of his nose tiredly, wishing there was a way for him to help the kid out of this.

"G-Grunkle Stan..."

Stan's eyes snapped open to see that Dipper was awake, eyes half open and smiling weakly at him.

He suddenly felt his throat tighten and something inside him swelled at seeing him. He couldn't help cracking a small grin.

"Hey Dipper."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Two days later_

Dipper was lying down on his hospital bed, staring at the ceiling in boredom. The past few days weren't eventful. The doctors would come to check on him every so often. His uncle and sister would come to visit him along with Wendy and Soos whenever they could. And while he really missed being at home with everyone at least he was feeling a bit better than before.

Sighing, he sat upright. It was then that he noticed something under his shirt sleeve. He lifted the sleeve up to see a black mark on his shoulder.

Curious, he traced a finger across the mark on his skin and watched as it disappeared. He stared at the spot for a moment and shrugged. Whatever that was it's gone now.

Suddenly, heard the sound of footsteps and someone coming in.

"Hey kid." Stan greeted as he walked over with a small box.

Dipper smiled. "Hey Grunkle Stan."

The conman made his way across the room and sat on the side of the bed, handing the box to him which was filled with cookies. "Your sister made these for you. She says she misses you and hopes you get better." He said.

"Thanks," Dipper said as munched down on a cookie. They were really good and he took another one. He then noticed Stan was shifting in his spot uncomfortably. Something was clearly eating at him.

"Grunkle Stan, is something wrong?" he asked.

Stan flinched and averted his gaze. "N-Nothing…I just…wanted to say…I-I'm sorry."

Dipper stared at him in surprise. "For what?"

"For all of this. If I haven't sent into the woods by yourself none of this would have happened." He stated.

"Stan, it's not your fault."

"But It _is_!" he insisted. "It's my job to take care of you and I knew the forest is a dangerous place. I should have at least gone with you to make sure you were safe, but I didn't." He turned to him with a guilty look on his face. "Can you forgive your Grunkle Stan?"

Dipper watched him for a moment before managing a soft smile. "Of course, I forgive you."

Stan smiled back and pulled him close to him.

"Thanks, kid."

 **The End**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: And done! I can't believe it's finally completed. I'm so glad many of you enjoyed this story. Thank you so much for being so supportive.**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed for Powerless.**

 **Codelyoko300**

 **The outsideers28**

 **DJ Everything**

 **Puppy lover27**

 **The Random Coyote**

 **StkAmbln**

 **Seems-Pretty-Legit**

 **Candymouse22**

 **TMNTGFKittySidekick01**

 **The Keeper of Worlds**

 **IWishIdBeenThere**

 **PsychoDelic263**

 **Jord477**

 **Nelqpten12**

 **Silver shines in the moonlight**

 **Nevaeh Productions**

 **Katellien**

 **HufflePuffHeroine**

 **And all Guests.**

 **Until next time! :D**


End file.
